


The First Moment

by moonside



Series: Realizations [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, lots of inner musing, my inner prompto is a hot mess, noct can be dense sometimes, where's the porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonside/pseuds/moonside
Summary: Prompto's coming to a realization. Noctis is getting married, and Prompto's having a hard time dealing with it. In fact, he's a total mess.





	

Noctis is getting married, and Prompto’s having a hard time dealing with it.

Their lives have been entwined for a while now. The four of them. First it had been him and Noct. Best friends almost instantly, from the day Prompto approached him with an infectious newly found confidence that had both surprised and intrigued the prince. Then, slowly, Noct’s mentors had transitioned into Prompto’s mentors—and then it had slowly evolved into a deep friendship. Prompto could easily call the three men his brothers; despite their differences, they had developed a bond that almost let them think what the others were thinking.

_Almost._

He’s idly flipping through the photos he’s saved on his camera from the day. They’re at a campground; he can smell the ocean off in the distance. It’s nice. The four of them, alone with the wide world around them. Prompto should be enjoying himself a lot more; outward, he’s all smiles and excitement. He keeps making quips about how excited he is to meet Noct’s lady.

Inward, he’s a total mess. As usual.

Prompto’s always been an introvert. That hasn’t changed, though he’s gotten so much better at masking it. His thoughts are constant. He overthinks things. And ever since this road trip has started, there’s been a building dread in the back of his mind.

He’s thought about it so many times, trying to rationalize it.

_Things are just changing, and change is scary,_ he first told himself firmly. Noctis is his best friend, and it’s okay to be a little sad that he’s moving forward with his life, right? His time will come though, he’s sure. He’s heard so many great things about the Lady Lunafreya—she was the one who brought him and Noctis together in the first place—and maybe she has some cute friend that he can settle down with too?

That thought, somehow, made things worse. Prompto’s stomach lurches at the thought of _marrying_ some girl. Sure, they’re pretty to look at, and they smell okay, but—

It’s that thought that’s been keeping Prompto up at night.

“You okay?”

He almost jumps out of his skin as Noctis’s voice breaks the silence. He looks up from the camera, the screen set at a reluctant selfie of himself and Noct from earlier in the day. Noct’s eyes burn bright in the photo, and they burn bright in the moonlight now too.

“Mmm, yeah,” Prompto replies, though his voice is more subdued than it usually is. He’s tired. “Long day. We’re almost to the ocean though!” he adds, quipping in some of his usual enthusiasm.

Noctis sighs. “Yeah.” He settles down next to Prompto. Around them, there’s nothing but rocks and sky. The campfire burns in the background, but Gladio and Ignis have ducked into the tent, likely to discuss news from the capital, or tactical strategy. Maybe they sensed Prompto’s need for some alone time; the two men were more in touch with his feelings than he wants to admit.

Their shoulders bump, and Prompto smiles at the contact. They can’t go far in the dark of night, but somehow the touch seems to propel them into their own little world.

“Can I confess something?” Noctis says after a long moment of silence.

“Anything,” Prompto replies instantly.

Another silence. It’s a cold night, and the breeze from the ocean somehow has a way of getting into Prompto’s bones. Noct’s body is warm against his, and Prompto tells himself that’s why he’s finding himself leaning into the other man’s shoulder.

“I’m not sure I want to get married,” Noctis says finally. Softly.

Prompto’s eyes widen slightly. “But you—you seem to like her so much!”

“I do like her,” Noctis says. “I love her. She’s gorgeous, and she’s kind, and I know I’m lucky. But I just…”

Prompto sometimes says impulsive things. Sometimes, he goes on pure, sheer instinct, because he’s always been quiet and a bit weaker, and all he has are sheer nerves. “She doesn’t make you… feel like you’re on fire? Like you can stare in her eyes forever.”

He realizes he’s tilted his head to look at Noctis. The other man’s eyes are half closed, but they’re burning bright. Burning like Prompto’s body from the close contact. He’s watching Noctis intently, watching his lips twitch. He’s watching the slow rise and fall of his best friend’s chest as he breaths. He’s watching as he idly kneads the fabric of his pants in the semi-darkness. He’s looking at Noctis again, and realizing very suddenly that his best friend is now looking right back at him.

“Since when are you a romantic, Prompto?” Noctis asks. Maybe it’s Prompto’s imagination, but his voice seems slightly… rougher. Like there’s something _there._

He shrugs, bites at his lip. He tries to drag his eyes away from the prince’s, but Noctis has some power over him, that Prompto is very suddenly becoming aware of.

It’s funny—how someone who spends so much time with their own thoughts can be so ignorant to what they are telling him. He’s feeling a light turn on in his mind, and Prompto doesn’t know if he wants to face what’s there just yet. He has a feeling that he has no choice in the matter, though. His relationship with his best friends is constantly evolving, and it’s about to shift yet again.

“I’m not a romantic, Noct,” he says, softly, his voice lower than he anticipated. “I just… I guess that’s just how it’s supposed to be with a girl that you love.”

Noctis thinks on that for a moment. “I’ve never met a girl who makes me feel that way…”

“Me either,” Prompto responds, and it’s not a lie. But Noctis is still leaning against him ever so slightly, and Prompto lets his head tilt to the side, bumping gently against his best friend’s. Noctis doesn’t say anything, but he sighs softly. They fall into silence, and apart from Prompto’s rapidly beating heart thumping in his ears, the world is quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me, I haven't written fanfiction since Versus XIII was a thing.
> 
> I'm on tumblr [@destatree](http://destatree.tumblr.com/). Everything, and more, will be posted there first.  
> 


End file.
